Multiband access terminals or multiband user devices allow subscribers to access network services on different frequency bands. For example, in the United States, a Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) network may operate in the 850 MHz and the 1900 MHz frequency bands, while in Europe, a GSM network may operate in the 900 MHz and the 1800 MHz frequency bands. Thus, a multiband access terminal that operates in the 850 MHz and the 1800 MHz frequency bands may allow a subscriber to access network services whether he or she is in the United States or in Europe.